Jii-chan's Precious Necklace
by Neko246
Summary: "Mikan looks at each pendant carefully to find one similar to her grandpa's had but could not. As she was looking, the lights begin to flicker then the power shuts off." Read what kind of trouble Mikan gets caught up in at the grocery store! Be careful of what is in the dark because you don't know what you will find. CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS (Mikan x Natsume pairing)
1. The Unfortunate Attack

Hi everyone~ Neko-chan is back. I know, it's been a very very long time but I'm back! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this new story that I wrote~

Just so you all know, here is a little background!

Mikan is currently 16 and living with her mom

She has all three alices, nullification, stealing, and insertion

She joined the school like in the manga & found her mom the same way

Mikan doesn't know Natsume that well

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE (Although, how awesome would that be?!)

* * *

"_RING RING RING! WAKE UP!" _ The alarm clock screams at the sleeping figure on the reaches her arm over to try to find the snooze button but fails.

_Cursed alarm will be the death of me. _She wants to burn the damn thing but figures that would be a bad idea. After several minutes of grogginess, she sits up and opens her eyes to the sun coming through the window.

She sighs. "Another 6 AM day. I don't think I can handle this!" She flops out of bed hitting the floor with a loud thunk. _Ow… I probably bruised my side! _She lifts up her pajama shirt and sure enough, a purple bruise was beginning to show much to her dismay.

At the sound of the thump, a voice came from downstairs asking, "Mikan, are you ok? You have to stop falling off the side of your bed honey! Hurry down soon, breakfast will get cold!"

Mikan smiles, she was so glad to be living with her mom. Mikan heads to the restroom and takes a look at herself in the mirror before gasping in horror at her hair that seemed to be all over the place. "Oh my goodness! My hair!" She quickly grabs the brush on the counter to control her hair then ties it up in her signature pigtail style before heading downstairs to her mom.

"Ohayo mom," Mikan beams at her mom, "why are you up so early?" She looks at her mom wearing a lovely heart apron while attempting to cook some pancakes for her dear daughter. Mikan knows her mom is also not a morning person so she definitely appreciates the time her mom put into making breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast mom!" Mikan takes a huge bite out of the semi-burnt pancake and let out a loud "Yum!"

Her mom, Yuka, blushes in embarrassment, "Oh it's nothing Mikan dear! I know that you have a long day today at school so I wanted to surprise you and spend more time with you!" Yuka smiles and Mikan smiles as well. It does not take Mikan long to finish, she always had an amazing ability to vacuum all foods into her bottomless stomach.

Mikan thanks her mom once again for the meal and prepares to leave for school. Before she exits, her mom asks, "Mikan dear, don't you think you're too old for pigtails? You're almost 17 now and I think it's time for a change. Maybe let your hair down? Also, could you stop by the store later today to pick up some groceries? Here's a list."

Mikan gulps deeply, the only reason she wore pigtails was in commemoration of her dear sweet old grandpa who passed away when Mikan was just in elementary school.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Jii-chan! I love you! See you after school today!" A younger Mikan is about to leave the house but her hair was everywhere.

Her grandpa laughs and calls her back in the house. "Mikan, you can tie your hair into pigtails to keep it out of your face. That way, everyone can see your lovely smile!" He finishes tying up her hair with her favorite hair ties and lets her take a look at herself in the mirror. "There you are Mikan, Jii-chan will always be rooting for you!"

"I love it Jii-chan! Thank you! I have to go now or else I'll be late to school!" She gives him a hug, unaware that this would be the last she would ever give him.

She runs out to the bus that stopped in front of her house. As she boards the bus, she waves bye to her grandpa who smiles at her and waves back. She loves her Jii-chan and going to school was tough but she wants to make him proud of her. She goes and works hard every day to be successful.

After the final school bell rings, Mikan walks home and sees a whole bunch of lights from police cars surrounding her house. It takes a while for the young Mikan to realize what was going on. She races home to see her Jii-chan's smile only to be blocked by police officers as she saw them wheel a person out. The body laid lifeless under the white sheet.

"Jii-chan!" Tears stream down her face while police officers look around guiltily at the young girl. "Please! Let me see Jii-chan! That's not him right?"

They wheel the body into the hospital truck and left. A police officer escorts Mikan to the police station and gave her a shock treatment blanket.

She hears whispers among the police officers about a robbery gone wrong. The only thing they found was her grandpa and a ripped string beside him. Her eyes teared up, that robber took everything from her. _They even took his necklace pendant. _Mikan looks down and fiddles with her pendant. Her grandpa had gotten this cheap pendant that splits into two so that he and her would always be connected.

"I just feel bad for the girl, I heard she has no family or anything besides her grandpa…" an officer says.

"What are they going to do with her?" another one asks. People around her give her pitiful looks.

_All these people staring at me… what should I do now? _She pauses and thinks to herself about her grandpa. All the whispers around her began to irritate her and get on her nerves.

"I'll show you!" Everyone turns, shocked at Mikan's sudden outburst. "I'll get into an amazing school like Gakuen Alice just like Jii-chan wanted and find out who did this and stop them!"

It takes awhile for the people to respond but they smile at the girl's ambitions. "Keep up the good work young girl, your grandpa will be proud of you."

* * *

After years of studying, all of Mikan's work paid off and she got into Gakuen Alice. She understood what it meant to have an Alice power after Narumi accidentally discovered her at the gate that one fateful morning. (A/N: Just like in the anime/manga)

Even to this day, she still loves Narumi-sensei like a father for taking her in and helping her with everything. She suffered through many difficult trials through the years but discovered her mom was still months of bargaining and pleading with the school, Mikan was finally able to see her mom. Since her mom had been a previous student there, she was allowed to have her own place with Mikan as long as she held a faculty position in the school.

Mikan takes a look at the groceries list her mom handed her and smiles. _Howalons are the first on the list of course. The only one more obsessed with them than me is my mom. _

"Bye mom! I'll see you later!" Mikan fixes her uniform and heads to the middle school campus. As Mikan is skipping along, she keeps an eye out for her best friend Hotaru but doesn't see her anywhere.

"Mou, it's not as fun walking without Hotaru-chan!" Mikan pouts.

Mikan arrives at her class safely. "Ohayo minna-san! Hotaru!" Mikan races toward Hotaru but _BAKA BAKA BAKA! _once again gets shot down by Hotaru's baka-gun.

"That hurt Hotaru! I just wanted to give you a hug!" Hotaru backs away into her Mikan-proof housing until class starts.

Despite Hotaru's cold welcome, Mikan is still cheery and smiles at the rest of her friends. She has made such great friends and even Natsume does not try burning her all the time anymore. Mikan remembers when she first arrived, Natsume hated her, but now, he somewhat acknowledges her.

She could not help but look at how handsome Natsume had become. From a bratty kid to a stronger teen, he really changed and became much more calm. Though she did not really know too much about him, she knew better than to disturb him when he was asleep. She takes her seat quietly next to him and Ruka.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" Mikan whispers. Ruka smiles and waves back. Not only has Natsume aged well but Ruka too. He was the prince of the class with his kind spirit and gorgeous blonde locks.

The class bell rings which means class is starting. Narumi waltzes in and teaches today's review lesson about different Alice types. It was just like any other normal day. After her classes ended, Mikan waves goodbye to her friends and heads to the grocery store in Central Town.

"Time to get the groceries!" Mikan enters the store heads through the aisles grabbing items from her mom's list. _Yum, looks like mom plans on cooking a lot more!_

She notices a strange aisle she has never been down before. The aisle is filled with interesting jewelry like funky necklaces and strange earrings. Mikan looks at each pendant carefully to find one similar to her grandpa's had but could not. As she was looking, the lights begin to flicker then the power shuts off.

"Ahh!" Other grocery shoppers scream and panic. Mikan focuses on Natsume's fire alice and manages to make a little fire to see. _Good thing I stole that Copy alice from that bad guy that one time I went on a mission! Dang, how does Natsume do this? It's so tiring._

While deep in her thoughts, her light suddenly goes out. _What the? I was starting to get a grip on Natsume's fire alice… _She groans in frustration. She tries to start up the fire again but fails. _Grr! This is so frustrating! I guess I could ask Natsume for some help but that'd be embarrassing… _

Mikan sits in the aisle waiting for the lights to come back on but then feels a chill run down her spine. Her eyes shift back and forth and her body shifts to a defensive stance.

Without a warning, something or someone threw Mikan's body against the aisle wall knocking down some jewelry. "Ow!" Mikan yelps. She tries to get up to fight but her attacker is nowhere to be found.

_What have you gotten yourself into Mikan? _Mikan bites down on her lip to help her concentrate but is too slow. The attacker grabs and pins her to the wall and she cannot escape.

"That's mine little girl." The voice whispers into Mikan's ear. Goosebumps race down her body.

_Is that Natsume? No it can't be, he's suspended from missions right now from what I recall… _Mikan struggles against her attacker but fails to escape.

Suddenly the lights flash on. The attacker curses and rushes to escape; their hand ends up leaving a small scratch on Mikan's neck. All she sees from her attacker are the heavy robes they wore.

"Wait! Who are you?" Mikan screams after the escapee. She touches the wound on her neck that was still bleeding. _Who was that?!_

* * *

**Neko:** Yayyy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Mikan:** Please leave review for Neko-chan my friend! *holds up a Support Neko sign*

**Natsume:** Polka, Neko is helpless, don't even bother.

**Neko:** Tch! Just because you barely got any interaction with Mikan-chan doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me Natsume!

**Mikan:** Yeah Natsume-kun! Be nice to Neko! *Sticks her tongue out at him*

**Natsume:** Hn. As if I want to be written with THAT baka.

**Neko:** Uh huhhh…. sureeeeeeee Natsume ;) Say what you want.

**Mikan:** What are you talking about Neko-chan?

**Natsume:** It's nothing Strawberries.

**Mikan:** KYAA! PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Neko:** *sweatdrop* Ok then… like Mikan-chan said, please read and review~ THANKS!


	2. Flirting Disaster

Neko: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing :3

Mikan: Yay! Congrats Neko-chan on your story!

Natsume: Hn. It's because I'm in your story.

Neko: Wow. Someone is very egocentric :P

Natsume: Says the one who writes herself into the story.

Neko: Excuse me? This is just the author notes section!  
Mikan: Play nice now you two. *pushes us apart* **Disclaimer: Neko-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!****  
**Natsume: Thank goodness. *sigh of relief*

Neko: HEY! =_=

Mikan: Gotta go now! Enjoy the story readers~! *drags us both off stage*

** Just so you all know, here is a little background!

Mikan is currently 16 and living with her mom

She has all three alices, nullification, stealing, and insertion

She joined the school like in the manga & found her mom the same way

Mikan doesn't know Natsume that well

To my lovely reviewers, you are the best :3

**AnimeMango: **Ahh! I hope you enjoy this update! I'll try to update as soon as I can and the burglar will be back for more! (GO FIRST REVIEWERS!)

**StarElsie: **You'll find out who the burglar is eventually :) But it's a secret for now!

**princessariellover876: **Thank you for your support! I love Ariel too haha

**RockingAngels: **I'm really glad you like it! :D Please continue to support my story! Rock on :)

* * *

**_Recap:_**

Suddenly the lights flash on. The attacker curses and rushes to escape; their hand ends up leaving a small scratch on Mikan's neck. All she sees from her attacker are the heavy robes they wore.

"Wait! Who are you?" Mikan screams after the escapee. She touches the wound on her neck that was still bleeding. _Who was that?!_

* * *

"Come on! Are you serious?" Mikan tries to focus on Subaru Imai's healing alice but fails to call out the Alice power from within. _What is wrong with me? Is my copy alice that weak? _She sighs deeply and gives up on using the alice and places pressure on her wound.

Mikan walks to the front of the store where she sees the manager. His dark blue eyes fill up with extreme confusion and concern. "I thought we had evacuated all people from the store. Did you not hear the announcement?"

Mikan's nose scrunches up. _What the heck happened back there? _"I'm sorry sir, I did not hear it." She bows in apology with her hand still wrapped around the side of her neck.  
His eyes zoom in on her wound. With concern he exclaims, "Oh no! Did you get hurt in the store?!"

"I'm fine, thank you." Mikan smiles and calms his nerves. On the inside though, she is trying to place all the pieces together. Mikan remembers the chills from her encounter with the attacker and flushes red when she recalls the soft whisper in her ear. _The voice sounded so much like Natsume! But then again, I was focusing only on him to try to get his alice to work... makes me biased. Gah! Focus Mikan!_

"Ma'am? Uhh ma'am?" The manager taps on Mikan's shoulder to grab her attention.

She flushes in embarrassment at her mini day dream. "Sorry! Yes manager-san?"

He laughs at her reaction and hands her a slip of paper. "Here, take this gift certificate from our store as compensation for this mishap."

Mikan glances at the paper but then her eyes widen at the amount on the slip. "Manager-san, I can't possibly take this! This is too much!" She attempts to return the paper to the manager but fails. "Mou, manager-san-"

"The name is Tsubasa Andou, love, and I'm not that much older than you so take it and come back and buy a lot from the store!" Tsubasa smiles brightly at Mikan and she blushes.

_Wow...he is attractive. Ah! My face feels warm! _Mikan mentally forces herself to stop herself from ogling at the manager. She did not really realize how young he was until he told her. "Gomenasai Andou-san, but I simply can't take this." She bows apologetically.

He sighs and moves his hand through his hair. "Fine, you win. I'll take the certificate back-"

Mikan quickly hands the paper back but he pulls his hands away and sticks his tongue out at her. Mikan pouts in frustration. "Let me finish love. I'll take it back on the condition that you let me pay for your groceries. It's the least our store could do for you."

Mikan gives him a stink face and shakes her head very clearly indicating her disdain for this option.

Tsubasa smirks. _This girl is so stubborn._ "How about this? You let me pay for half of your groceries and tell me your name and we'll be even." He grins playfully.

Mikan face turns pinkish when she realizes she has yet to introduce herself. _Bad manners Mikan! But is he flirting with me? Hah, he's cute, two can play that game._ "How about you let me pay for my groceries-"

"But-" Tsubasa attempts to argue.

She pushes a finger to his lips. "Let me finish love." She smirks and feels his lips turn up as well at the nickname. "You let me pay for my groceries on the condition that you take me out on a date." She winks at him.

Tsubasa's jaw threatens to drop at her suggestion. _What a forward girl. I like her._ "Deal." He smiles and they shake on it. Mikan pays for her groceries in peace and heads toward the exit. Just as she is exiting, Tsubasa realizes he never got her name. "Oi, I never got your name!"

She turns around back to face Tsubasa. "You gotta earn that one _love_." She enunciates his nickname, winks at him, and saunters out the store leaving a smitten Tsubasa.

Once Mikan feels the outside breeze, she realizes what she just did and her jaw drops in surprise and she lets out a quiet squeal of excitement and terror. _What is wrong with you?! Don't go activating the flirting Alice all of a sudden! Of all the times for it to work! _She smacks her cheeks lightly to pull herself together and zips toward the bus to go home.

Unbeknownst to her, Tsubasa saw the girl smack her cheeks and he laughs. _Well this will be fun. _Tsubasa pulls out his phone and dials some numbers.

"Moshi moshi?"

"I found us a fun one. She ended up in the closed off section. She's interesting."

"Good. Keep an eye on her."

"Got it." Tsubasa hangs up the phone and watches the girl quickly walk off in embarrassment.

* * *

Mikan boards the bus and her heart beat refuses to slow down. She sits down toward the front and lets out a loud exasperated sigh. _I can't believe that just happened. _She face palms herself for her previous actions. _The least I could do is honor the agreement. At least he was pretty handsome. Tsubasa Andou eh?_

After a while of being deep in her own thoughts, Mikan reaches her destination and thanks the driver for the safe trip. She steps off the bus and opens the doors to her house. She takes her shoes off and greets her mom,"Tadaima okaa-san!"

_(A/N: Tadaima is a greeting used when entering a house; okaa-san is mother; okaeri is used a greeting from the person who is home)_

"Okaeri Mikan dear! Did you get the- Oh! Thank you!" She plucks the box of Howalon from Mikan's hand and rips the box open and stuffs a piece in her mouth. "Yum! Still as good as I remember!"

Mikan sweat drops. _You just had some yesterday… _"How was work today mom?" Mikan takes her backpack off and takes a seat on the couch. Her mom joins her.

"It was good, Youichi is finally able to summon his ghosts and control them now! He also has a good grip on his Age Manipulation Alice now. He's a bright one that one." Yuka smiles as she praises the rest of her middle school class kids.

Mikan laughs at her mom's funny stories and expressions. _I'm so happy mom is back and happy!_

"Enough about me honey, how was your day? Meet any cute boys? Or made any moves on that Natsume boy?" Yuka nudges and winks at Mikan. Yuka knew that Mikan has never been in a relationship and wants her to experience love so she is always bothering her about relationships.

"No mom!" Mikan's face turns slightly pink.

"YOU DID MEET SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU?" Yuka asks excitedly at her cowering daughter.

Mikan knew how bad she was at lying. So she said quietly, "Yes…"

Her mom screams with excitement. "I told you that flirting Alice would be useful!"

Mikan face palms herself. "Before that though, you know that one store Munch 'Til You Drop? Something strange happened there today and I got attacked when the lights went out there."

Yuka freezes. "I've never been there but there's been some chit chat about that place. I don't know too much about it but you should be careful Mikan."

Her mom's sudden demeanor freaks Mikan out. "Yeah, I had some issues using my alices there. But I'm ok, I only got this scratch." Mikan turns her neck so Yuka could see it.

Yuka examines the scar and tries to heals it but fails. "Hmm… that's odd. I could have sworn I had the Healing Alice under my belt." A frown falls over her face.

"I thought I did too! I guess I need to practice more." Mikan sighs. "It's ok mom, it'll heal on it's own."

After a couple seconds of silence, Yuka says, "So about that boy… tell me about him."

"He's a little strange. He offered to pay for our groceries because of the accident but I turned him down. Then he wanted to know my name but I didn't tell him. He's… interesting." Mikan states for lack of better terms. "But very nice mom. I think you'd like him. He seems to be very mischievous."

Yuka stretches over and relaxes on the couch. "Very coy Mikan dear." She laughs at her daughter's embarrassment.

"I didn't even mean to use that embarrassing Alice! It just happened!" Mikan pouts at her mom's laughter. "I asked him out."

"Wow! Go Mikan! Now, I expect three grandkids-" Yuka begins listing off high priorities much to Mikan's dismay.

Mikan soars out of her seat and covers her ears to ignore her mom's grandchildren wishes. "Mom! It's just a date and nothing more! I have to go work on stuff now!" Mikan escapes into her room while her mom continues to babble on about having a nice playground for the kids to play on.

Yuka smiles. _My daughter is so fun to tease._

* * *

Mikan releases a breath of relief once she closes the door between her room and the living room. _I swear, mom goes crazy sometimes_! Mikan takes a look around her room, it still takes a little getting used to after going from the dorms to a house.

Once she adjusts everything and changes out of her uniform, Mikan takes a seat and begins working on her homework. _For Ji-chan, I'll do my best!_ It does not take her too long to finish her assignments and she gets out of her seat and flops onto her bed.

_Who was that person? Why did they attack me? How dare they call me little girl?I'm almost 17! _Mikan throws a pillow up in the air and catches it as she continues thinking. _Gotta do some research on this place._

Mikan grabs her laptop from her backpack and types "Munch Til' You Drop" into the search bar. The top result talks about the opening day of the store and the type of merchandise the store sells. Mikan quickly scans past the general information and finds an article featuring the dashing young manager.

Mikan eagerly clicks on the link to find out more about this mysterious person. "Tsubasa is only 20 years old and the new manager for Munch Til' You Drop…" she reads aloud. She rereads it. _WHAT?! He's so young! _She takes another look at his picture and her mouth falls open. _Wow, how amazing to get a position like that at such a young age. Looks like his family is in that business. _

As she continues looking at more information on Tsubasa and the store, she loses track of time. Her mom calls her out for dinner and they enjoy a good meal together with plenty of laughs and silly stories.

Mikan excuses herself from the table and returns to her room to try to find out the deal with the grocery store. She looks through the multiple links and finds a strange site called "Bite Me." Mikan clicks on it and is greeted by an animated intricate envelope that opens itself.

"**Welcome to Bite Me stranger. **

**For those of you who personally received an email,**

**thank you for being a supporter for many years.**

**For those curious people who stumbled on the site,**

**welcome.**

**We would like to cordially invite you to our monthly event**

**that will be occurring on the second week of every month. **

**For more information, please check out the link below.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**Have a nice day.**

Mikan scrolls down and clicks on the link. _I don't see why looking up Munch Til' You Drop gave me this site. How strange. _Once the link opens and loads, she understands.

**Location: Munch' Til You Drop**

**Time: 10 PM, Friday evening**

**Cost: 100,000 Yen (100,000 Rabbits)**

**Come join us for the greatest events at Gakuen Alice!**

Curiosity takes over Mikan. _So that's why this came up in my searches. I wonder why the store allows such late events. _Her eyes skip over the cost at first but when she rereads the little section again her eyes widen at the cost.

"100,000 Yen or Rabbits?! Who has that kind of money?" Mikan screams in frustrations. _Guess that means I'll be sneaking in then. I mean, how serious could their security be? So their event will be happening… _She takes a look at her calendar. _Oh yay! It's in two days. _

"Mikan, get ready for bed!" Yuka shouts from the living room. "You have to get up early tomorrow again!"

Mikan groans. _Not another 6 AM day. GAH! _She brushes her teeth and jumps into bed excited for the event coming up. _I wonder what will happen then. Hopefully it'll be worth it! _After a couple minutes, she dozes off into a deep slumber.

Yuka walks into the room to check on her daughter. She shakes her head at the sight of the young girl sprawled out on her bed. _This girl is always kicking off her blankets. She'll get sick like that. _Yuka fixes and blankets for Mikan and whispers, "Good night Mikan dear, have a safe day tomorrow." Yuka flicks the light off and exits the room to head to bed as well.

* * *

"That's mine little girl." The attacker is choking her and there is no escape this time. Mikan struggles to use her Alice but it seems to have been nullified. She tries to scream but fails and eventually begins to lose sight. _Dizzy… _Everything turns black.

Mikan's eyes open quickly in fear. _It was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare! _She sits up and walks over to the mirror to check out her neck. Mikan gasps in horror. She traces her hands over the deep red marks around her neck.

_Only it wasn't a dream. _

* * *

Neko: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed that episode!

Mikan: Yay! Good job Neko-chan! Although that is kind of scary!

Natsume: Whoever that is, I'll get them. *brings up his fire Alice*

Mikan: It's ok Natsume-kun, I'll be ok.  
Natsume: Hn. Yeah sure.

Neko: Sooooo, Tsubasa-kun eh? *nudges Mikan*

Mikan: Stoppppp! Don't write things like that Neko-chan! People will get the wrong idea!

Natsume: *clearly pissed*

Neko: I think a certain black cat doesn't approve either :P

Natsume: Whatever.

Mikan: Huh?

Neko: Haha, deny it all you want. Anyways, please read and review! I really love reading them~ **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
